Penguin-in-Air
by CartoonloverGrl2000
Summary: Skipper wouldn't say much about his past in Denmark. But when he keeps getting messages that call him back, the penguin took the job as a passenger jet sky marshal for other animal fellows. And as his brothers secretly followed him-a hijack was suspected.
1. Chapter 1

**Skipper wouldn't say much about his past in Denmark. But when he keeps getting messages that call him back, the penguin took the job as a passenger jet sky marshal for other animal fellows. And as his brothers secretly followed him-a hijack was suspected. **

_Who says penguins can't fly? Sure, they're known to be flightless, but not to Skipper! He may not be the pilot, but he flies his way to the desired victory-and during that, there are, in fact, obstacles. Obstacles that are held in the hands-or wings, of a familiar "flightful" bird from Denmark._

**Notice:** **the following fanfiction takes place **_**after**_** the events of the "Penguins of Madagascar" movie, **_**during**_** the show series, and **_**after**_** "Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa" and "Europe's Most Wanted". I ****DO NOT**** own the Penguins of Madagascar, or anything that has to do with the Madagascar movies, series and/or show (except this made-up story).**

Chapter 1: Permission Denied.

A flat-headed penguin waddled around, searching for different items around his habitat. He tried stacking them into a medium-sized luggage, but to no avail. He growled, trying not to lose his temper.

"Uh, Skipper..." A tall penguin tried to ask. "Why are you... taking all of our belongings?"

"No time for chit-chats, Kowalski," the other replied, while still grabbing different things. "I've got a job to do...!"

"Ah jab?" A shorter penguin with a scar and Mohawk blabbered out.

Skipper waddled up to him. "Yep, Rico, a job. And it's an emergency." He grabbed Rico's beak and stuck a flipper inside, searching for something. Different sounds of different objects occurred from inside Rico's stomach. The lead penguin then took out a canon.

"No." He tossed it behind his back. Then, he took out a bag of Cheesy Dibbles. "Nah." He threw that one aside as well. Next was a stuffed Lunacorn pony.

"..." Skipper studied the toy for a moment, thinking about a certain penguin brother, who hasn't returned to the zoo since. He sighed. "No." He gently put it aside. He reached back inside Rico's mouth, and started searching again. This time, there was a modern black pistol.

"Aha!" He said. The leader waddled onto the top of the pile of other items (mostly weapons), which were all in the luggage. Punching the items several times, he finally managed to close the luggage. He hopped up on the ladder.

"Well, time for me to go. Bye, boys!" He waved at his soldiers.

"W-wait! Skipper, where are you going?" Kowalski questioned. He climbed up the ladder; Rico followed along.

Skipper looked back at the scientist. "I just told you: I'm on a top secret mission to Denmark."

"Denmark? What? But don't _we_ usually go on top secret missions?"

"I'm afraid not at this time, soldier. It's nothing personal-sort of. Just... something to take care of."

"But Skipper...!" But the penguin already slid off.

"Just let me know when Private gets back!" He called. He was then out of sight.

The two brothers stared ahead. They faced each other.

"Bllleeeeaaarrgh," Rico grunted. He then decided to slid on his belly, tracking the direction Skipper went.

"Rico, wait! What about Private...!" Kowalski held out a flipper, but then groaned and slid along.

_Several minutes later..._

Once Skipper got onto the road, he spotted a taxi, that just slowed at the red light. It parked at a spot, between the sidewalk and the road. He hopped on the hood of the car, waiting for the passenger to get off. Once the lady stuck her head out, the penguin immediately chopped her head with a flipper, that was painful enough to make her pass out. Once the woman was face-flat on the ground, he made his move.

After closing the car door, he placed the luggage next to him. Then, noticing the driver was staring at him, the penguin unzipped the luggage and pulled out the pistol from before. It may be too big for his tiny flippers, but somehow, he knew just how to hold it.

The driver squirmed, rose his arms up at the roof, and froze.

"W-w-where do you need to go?" He stuttered.

"JFK Airport, please," Skipper stated.

But all the driver heard was squeaky penguin noises.

"Uh... sorry, what? I don't speak penguin..."he replied nervously.

"Ugh..." Skipper jumped in front of the GPS, still aiming the gun at the man. He touched the "search" button and typed down his destination. The JFK Airport in Jamaica, New York, was the first suggested result.

"Oh! But... I'm afraid this is a _local_ taxi car. I can't take you there... sorry."

"Oh, really? Well, looks like I can't spend my money." The penguin placed down his gun, took out a wallet somewhere hidden behind his back, and pulled out a five-hundred dollar bill.

The driver's eyes widened. He reached his hand forward to take the money, until Skipper suddenly hid it behind his back.

"Op-bup-bup! Not until you drive me to that airport!"

Two more penguins were on their way to find Skipper-or follow him, rather.

"Hmm..." Kowalski hummed. He used some kind of scary-looking magnifying glass to track his brother. "What I see from my Magnetic Footprint Deoxyribonucleic-Acid (DNA) Extractor, I'll say he should be around..." He took a second to think. "That way!" He pointed to the left, which leads to the Central Park.

"Ahh! Ahh!" Rico was bouncing up and down, using both flippers to point at a certain taxi on the right side, which leads to the road.

"Not now Rico, I'm searching for Skipper..." The brainy one replied, his eyes still focused on the ground.

Rico grunted. He grabbed Kowalski on the back of the neck, and managed to get his attention on the taxi. Kowalski gasped. What they saw in the taxi, was a flat-headed penguin hopping to the backseats after " threatening" the driver with a five-hundred dollar bill-and a pistol.

"We've _got_ to get in that car!" The taller penguin stated, pointing his flipper at the car. He slid towards the road, and jumped on the trunk. Rico groaned. Shouldn't _he_ be the one leading the way? He followed along anyway.

"Now-we just-have to-open this trunk-!" Kowalski grunted between words, while grabbing a part of the trunk, located above the license plate frame. Once Rico got on the trunk as well, he helped his brother unlock the lid, and eventually open it. They "flew" inside, and thought of shutting the trunk as the car was moving, until Kowalski had to jumped back down to get his new invention. Knowing he would fall and not catch up with the taxi, Rico grabbed onto Kowalski's ankle.

The brainiac, who cared about his inventions so much, that he even call them his "babies", kept on trying not to drop the "baby" he was currently carrying along with him.

"Alright, you can pull up now, Rico." He smiled.

Rico stared back, with an un-amused expression on his face.

"What?"

He kept staring.

Suddenly, a loud honk sounded behind the car they were in, but in _their_ case-right in front of their faces.

"AAAHHH!" Kowalski screeched like a goat. "Alright, alright, pull me up, pull me up!"

Rico pulled him into the trunk. Together, they shut the lid.

"Okay..."Kowalski panted. "We're safe. Good thing _this_ useful baby survived!" He held out the machine. "Am I right? Huh? Huh?" He lightly elbowed the other penguin.

Rico rolled his eyes. Then, a light bulb popped up in his thoughts. With a mischievous smirk, he gagged out a flamethrower, and fired it at the "magnifying glass".

The penguin blew away the smoke from the gun, and mumbled in gibberish.

The other one wheezed in shock, unable to speak.

"This... is going... to be... a long ride..." He finally spoke.

_One hour later..._

The two penguin brothers were lightly snoring ever since the car got on the highway. That was until the taxi pulled over, causing them to bump to the wall they were resting their heads on.

Kowalski woke up in a scared manner, panting, as if he had a nightmare. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was. Once realizing he and Rico were suppose to follow Skipper, the penguin gasped. He ran over to Rico, who was still making mewing sounds after each snore. The taller penguin shook him.

"Rico!" He called. "Rico, wake up!"

The sleeping penguin just snored louder this time. Finally, Kowalski decided to slap him.

"Ha? Wha? Hah?" Rico freaked. Kowalski reminded him about the mission. He then remembered. They both quickly opened the trunk lid, and slid out. But before they could make their next move, Skipper was just getting out of the car.

"Keep the change," he said, not even bothering if the driver didn't understand him. He pulled out his luggage, and waddled away.

"Alright, now all we have to do, is disguise ourselves with-" Kowalski began, but was interrupted by a grunt. Rico already started following the leader. The brainy penguin groaned in annoyance, but followed along.

They managed to jump on some people's shoulders without them knowing, so that they could "camouflage" themselves. As for Skipper, he just slid towards the entrance of the airport, not minding a few people staring; he knocked out the security guards before they noticed him. So, most people went up to the guards to see if they're okay.

As the two men that the penguins were riding on went over to a guard as well, Kowalski gestured Rico to get off. They spotted Skipper at the direction, twelve 'o clock: to the gate entrances.

"He didn't even get his items checked!" Kowalski grimaced.

They ran behind him quickly, and through the gate, before it was completely closed.

...

Skipper already slid through several people, still without their notice. As the other two passed them, the people didn't seem to notice _them_, either.

Then, the penguin leader paused. He had a feeling that someone was watching every move he makes.

"Hmm..." He hummed. "Something smells fishy here, and I don't mean raw fillets I brought along..." He spun around, expecting danger, but it turns out to be some people taking pictures of him.

"Oh, of course. People."

One small child, looking no older than eight gushed at him. She grinned, and wanted to pick him up, but then the penguin stood in his fighting stance, trying to keep himself from looking cute and cuddly so that the humans (hopefully) won't mess with him.

"Aw, you're just the most adorable little thing!" He heard an older girl say.

"D'aaaaww! Are you lost?" He heard another say.

"Such a cutie!"

That's it. Skipper quickly slid his way to the middle class, with the luggage on his back. Because of tripping a few passengers, Kowalski got crushed by one. The man turned over to check what was paining his back, and there was the penguin. Before he could react, Rico pulled his brother away.

Skipper started running, until he reached the first class. He walked slowly this time, looking from left to right. Then, an announcement interrupted everyone.

_Hello, this is your captain speaking. We will take-off to Copenhagen, Denmark, in about a minute, so please take your seats and make sure to fasten your seatbelts," _he exhaled._ "Be aware, this is approximately a seven-to-ten hour flight. We will be turning on the television soon, to give you the airplane guide; the safety, the available meals, and the daily movie and news channel. Please turn off all your electronics, and stack your belongings somewhere safe. Lifejackets are located underneath your seats, and we'll be moving shortly. Thank you for choosing American Airlines, and enjoy the flight._

The captain then hung up.

Skipper climbed up on an empty seat; luckily there weren't that many people in the business class, so he got the chance to knock the person next to him to sleep. Suddenly, a beeping sound occurred from his luggage, that was he was sitting on during the entire announcement. The penguin unzipped the bag, and took out what looked like a cell phone. It had a black case and what his brothers saw, is also a touch-screen with Wi-Fi, not just for calling.

...

"I can't really tell if that's an iPhone, Android, Nokia or Samsung..." Kowalski guessed. "Actually, it doesn't look familiar at all..."

"SHH!" Rico shushed, spitting at him.

"What? I was just thinking."

Rico elbowed him.

Kowalski grunted. "Okay, okay. Let's just keep watching."

...

Sometimes-actually, _never_-had he ever trusted a text message sent by a stranger, especially this one:

'_What's the rank/population?'_

Skipper, confused by what the messenger meant, replied by texting with one flipper, using the other to hold the phone:

'Who is this?'

A reply was immediately sent back.

'_Current population of people/humans in NYC. Answer required immediately.'_

"What...?" The penguin muttered. Why would the messenger ask that? And how did he/she find his current zoo contact code? Unless...

'Who are you? Why would you want to know?' He questioned.

Another reply under a second:

_'I want answers and I want them now!'_

Skipper paused. He doesn't recognize the number; how is he suppose to trust it? Suddenly, another beep came:

_'It's been a while, pen-gu-in.'_

The penguin gasped.

_'Does that ring a bell?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2: Expect the Unexpected. And thank you all for reading so far!**

**I DO NOT own the Penguins of Madagascar show, movie, or any of the Madagascar movies. The only thing that belongs to me is this fanfiction. The following chapter may contain scenes that are violent, or have mild language (not real swearing but just some impolite words). **

Chapter 2: Expect the Unexpected

_'CLANK!'_

Skipper clumsily dropped the phone on the floor of the plane. It _was_ of shock, but he can't tell by what: the text message, or it's just because of the jet's loud engine that got him distracted. He stared down at the cell phone, that kept on vibrating and beeping. The penguin slowly unbuckled his seatbelt, got down from his seat, and cautiously took steps towards it. Once he got close enough to see the screen, he saw messages that were sent endlessly.

"What the deuce..."He murmured to himself. He picked up the phone with a flipper, trying to read the texts one-by-one. But for some reason, he couldn't swipe the screen, or go to the home page. Once the texts finally came to a stop, Skipper looked over them. A perplexed expression was sculpted across his face.

Each one of the texts have a group of numbers, with a link attached to the bottom. As far as Skipper sees it, they were all in a different order. He swiped the screen down, until he got to the last two texts:

_'#hijacked10states'_

_ ..._

_ '#JFKairlinesnext'_

The penguin's eyes widened.

"Oh, no..." he muttered under his breath.

...

A few rows away, Kowalski was trying to collect history data from Skipper's cell phone.

"Okay, now all I need to do, is to hack into Skipper's number and track him down, by simply typing down his name onto this..." he looked at the machine, which happens to be upside down. He squinted his eyes, but remembering that he never learned to read (letters specifically), the scientist sighed.

"Rico, would you please-"

Rico already headed off without him.

Kowalski face-flippered. Bringing the electronic along, he hopped down from behind a sleeping passenger, and tiptoed his way right behind Skipper's seat. He noticed his leader typing in numbers on the phone, or was it a virus?

"Grrr... can't... pause... this stupid... crap..." He heard Skipper growl. Not being able to see what was going on clearly, he somehow took out a pair of binoculars from a small suitcase- that was possibly a lost-and-found object, since it wasn't actually _his_ suitcase.

Once he zoomed in close enough to see the phone's screen, he was confused as well.

"What in the world is..." At first, the penguin didn't understand what the numbers are for, hence that he couldn't read the label at the top of the screen. Then, the scientist then gasped, noticing the outcome of the numbers was the current population of zoo animals in New York. He knew, at least, it had to be; he had calculated the rank last week, which was only two days ago! Then, the numbers slowly started to lower...

"What the-this, can't, be!" Kowalski almost dropped the binoculars, and while struggling a bit to catch it, Skipper turned around, thinking that someone was watching him (again).

There was no one except for a few people staring.

"I could've sworn I heard someone familiar..." he said slowly. Suspicious, he climbed over his seat, only to find another child staring back at him. Disappointed, he turned his attention back to the phone.

And that's when another beeping sound occurred.

_'You have 3 choices.'_

Skipper stared, still with a perplexed face. Irritated, yet curious, he was about to reply until two separate messages came, both in a second or less.

_'Bring all of the Caspian Beluga fishes around the world, avoiding required payments. Bring them to me, and together, we can rule the world.'_

"Huh? Fish? What does that have to do with anything?" He complained. He decided to reply:

'Why do you need all those large fishes for? Can't you just get them yourself? And isn't that stealing? I have to take another flight to Russia or Iran, anyway!'

After the message was completely sent, a reply came right away, as if the messenger was impatient.

_'Get all those fishes you can find, unless you want an involuntary destruction of your plane, or ever see your precious little brother again.'_

The penguin soldier mouthed out "what?", still confused by what it meant.

Then it hit him.

_'Beep, beep!'_

_'Either ways, it'll be the same result.'_

_'THUMP!'_

...

Kowalski gasped. He wobbled out from under a seat, and went up to his flat-headed brother.

"Skipper! Skipper, are you alright?" He questioned anxiously. The scientist grabbed the other penguin's shoulders and shook him. "Skipper!" He shouted again.

A third penguin with a Mohawk and scar pushed open the restroom door. He exhaled in a relaxed manner. Suddenly, he noticed people staring at him. Waddling past them as if they were invisible, he spotted another group of people circling an area. Wait, the seatbelt sign's off already? He shuffled his way to the center to see what was going on. There, were two of his brothers; one was motionless on the ground, and the other is trying to shake him awake.

"AHH!" He exclaimed, and went up to help them. The humans around them gasped.

"Rico! Where've you been?" Kowalski asked. "Skipper's out cold!"

A light bulb popped in Rico's thoughts. He coughed out a pair of defibrillators, rubbed them together, and planned to make his next move until Kowalski stopped him, making the tall penguin electrocuted.

"BLEEARRRPPPDPDJIGGGLLE!" He stammered. The humans gasped again. The penguin seemed to pass out as well, until he slowly sat up.

"That's alright... at least the injuries were minor..." He lied back down with a "thump!", and grunted.

All of a sudden, the penguin leader's eyes shot open, and he jumped up in fighting stance.

"Huh? Wha? Who's there?" He panicked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the Flight Search, is finally here!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Penguins of Madagascar. The only thing that belongs to me is this story. And remember: This is rated T for reasons, and the most prominent one is for violence and some parts may be very detailed about the violence. **

Notice: There are no: OCs (unless you count most of the human plane passengers and the taxi driver from chapter 1 XD), no romance involved (though there will be mentions of loved ones, but they're not necessarily romantic types), and last but not least, this will not contain the usual type of humor from the Madagascar movies, though there will be references. Oh, and sorry if I didn't get anybody's characteristics/personality right (OOC) *sweat drop*. I'm just doing my best ^_^'

Chapter 3: The Flight Search

The circling crowd gasped. Some backed off a little, startled by the sudden wakening of a tiny penguin, though mostly from the sound of another one being electrocuted. He faced the direction of wherever the sound was coming from.

"Kowalski?"

He faced up, seeing his other brother.

"Rico?"

Then, a man, who appears to be the plane's sky marshal, interrupted the mob.

"Whatever's goin' on, please, remain, in your seats-!" The man then paused. He sniffed the air.

_Sniff, sniff..._

"I smell..." he sniffed again. "Somethin' familiar... somethin' I haven't encountered in a long, long, time..."

He took another pause.

"_Penguins_." The man pushed several people out of the way, not caring about his duty.

Skipper spun around, and gasped as if he was surprised, but then groaned in annoyance. It was _him_.

"Officer X," the penguin grunted. "Why does he always show up in my way?"

"I knew one day you're gonna come back. You troublemakers cost me my job, and I'm gonna get it back..."

The ex-animal control officer, now known as "Sky Marshal X", launched an arm to grab the bird. The penguin dodged, even holding on to his brothers to prevent any of them getting caught. The man jumped forward, and swung his arm at them again. And again. Then again.

But he kept missing.

The air marshal grunted, and "coolly" adjusted his dark glasses. He growled, his teeth clenched. But as he was about to catch a penguin, but then noticed there were none. The man looked around, still ignoring the people, who were quickly backing away. That was until he shouted firmly:

"I said everyone remain in your seats!"

Everyone did as told under three seconds.

"Now," he continued. "Where are you-"

_Whack!_

"What the-!"

X suddenly leaned forward and collapsed on one knee, with his other leg and one arm pressed firmly on the ground for balance support. He used his hand to rub the back of his neck. He grunted. The man then quickly spun around, knocking over the three penguins.

"Oof!" Skipper groaned, and landed on the plane's floor with a _'thump!'_

He sat up and rubbed his upper back with a flipper. Rico shook his head rapidly, and then the scientist penguin awoke with an exclamation. He stuttered in gibberish, but then noticed his brothers. He then remembered where he was.

"Skipper, Rico, are you both alright?" Kowalski asked the other penguins.

"Alright...?" The leader groaned. He then faced the tall penguin and shouted: "Alright!? How are we alright if we're in the middle of getting kicked in the rear by one of our worst enemies? And how did _you_ two get on the jet? I told you, this was supposed to be a _top secret_ mission! That means my own, personal mission! Weren't you suppose to wait for Private to return, anyway!?"

The scientist was about to answer until two large hands grabbed the three at once. Kowalski and Rico in one hand, Skipper in the other.

"Well, well, well... looks like I'm finally gonna get myself some revenge." X smirked. He began walking towards the head of the jet. "And to prove that I ain't no liar."

Then, a woman dressed in a dark, bluish-gray suit with a tag around her neck stepped in front of the man.

"Excuse me, sir," she interrupted. "I'm afraid no animals are allowed on this plane, so we're going to have to take your pets to-"

"Hold on miss, but _I_ am the air marshal of this plane, and these aren't _my_ pets... they're the troublemakers who got me fired. Now will you excuse me, I've gotta-"

"Wait..." The lady interrupted again. She squinted her eyes, and looked at the penguins in his hands, then at him, then back at the birds, who were staring back.

"You're the guy who's obsessed with penguins!" She pointed a sharp finger at him. The seated passengers faced up, their attention focused on the man.

"What? No!" X waved his arms, almost dropping the penguins. He tried to explain. But it was too late. The passengers were already throwing items at him. One of the items was a heavy bowling pin, which aimed right to his head.

The officer, who usually had the skills to block obstacles, failed his attempt. He crashed onto the floor of the plane, his dark glasses loose and crushed by his own face.

As for the three penguins, they managed to loosen X's grip and jumped out of the way before the man collasped.

The brothers looked around, and saw the first class passengers staring down at them. Of course.

Skipper then spoke out:

"Kowalski, options..."

The tallest penguin stared. He thought that Skipper didn't need him at this case, for that it is, well, his _top secret_ mission. But instead of asking, he let it slide, and went with the flow.

"Well, we could go with making all the passengers pass out, or we could just leave this plane, and..."

The lead penguin sighed.

"And..." Kowalski paused, worried that Skipper hasn't looked at neither one of the brothers, including himself in the two. And also, he thought of Skipper was going to have a tantrum, due to how heavy his sigh was.

But, what was said was the opposite of the expected.

"... I'm sorry."


End file.
